Nothing But You
by appypie
Summary: Touya is never going to accept Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship. Sakura loves Syaoran so much that she cannot accept that. What happens when all of this leads to running away. Please R&R. It's cute and fun.
1. Sneaking Out

Disclaimer: I do not Own CCS, Clamp does and all the characters.

Note: My first fanfic in two years. I always did original and now I have the guts to come back and do some fan fiction. I really miss it here. Yay, I'm back. Okay enjoy the Kawaii story!!

* * *

Sixteen year old Sakura Kinomoto had just finished washing the dishes to prepare dinner for her father and older brother (who was making a brief visit from the University). She was thrilled to see Touya, but at the same time, she knew that she would never go out afterwards to meet Syaoran at the movies. They occasionally did this when it came to Friday nights. But apparently their plans were going to be spoiled.

_Not unless I do something about it, _she thought determined.

She wiped her wet hands on the kitchen towel and moved over to tend to the stove. She was making Sukiyaki (Slices of beef and vegetables, with soy sauce and sugar), which was cooking in a semi large pot.

_Why is that I still have to sneak out to see my boyfriend whenever my big brother is around? I'm sixteen years old, what's wrong with him?_

She sighed and turned off the stove. She suddenly could hear her father's car and knew that she at least had to set the table.

She rushed about and placed three plates, chop sticks, and three glasses on the table. Then she untied her pink apron and placed it on the counter. She looked at her set up and smiled.

"This is perfect. I actually did it all by myself…"

"Mmm, Sakura this is good, you're a great cook," gushed her father as he placed more in his mouth. "I know you can cook, but I didn't know you could really cook."

Sakura smiled proudly. "I did it all for Touya and you. You both worked very hard over the summer and you deserve the best meal."

"Not too bad for a Kaiju like you," sneered Touya innocently. He saw his sister throw him an evil glare. He did nothing but chuckle. "Just kidding, this is great."

"You know what, I take that back, I did it for father." She shot back. Then she turned her attention to her father who was enjoying the meal. "Dad, can I go out tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Hai."

"With Tomoyo?"

Sakura glanced quickly at her brother who was stuffing his face and then back at her father. She didn't want to say his name out loud in front of Touya. Touya would have a fit if he found out that his adorable little sister was going out on nightly outings with the person he hated the most. That was huge No-No.

"Uh…um…yeah with Tomoyo-chan if it's alright with you dad?"

"Of course it's alright."

Sakura sighed in relief. She hadn't notice that her brother was staring dead at her. His eyebrow was doing something funny. He didn't seem to buy Sakura's story.

"Nani?" asked Sakura.

"You know Sakura you told me the other day that Tomoyo was on vacation, she's back already? And besides that, you two do you're meetings during the daytime. Why so late?"

Sakura hesitated. "Well she's back and we don't have time during the day and…"

The house phone began to ring from upstairs. She shot up from her chair and ran out the kitchen. "I'll get it!"

Sakura grabbed the phone and made sure she was out of her brother's sight.

_Does he always have radar that can tell that I'm lying?_

"Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa Sakura."

Her face lit up once she recognized the voice. It was Syaoran.

"Thank goodness it's you. I'm so happy that you called. My older brother and my Dad had just returned. I'm afraid with Touya here he's not going to let me out the house because of you. Syaoran it's frustrating to know that I can't see you much when Touya's here. He'll never accept you in my life…."

"Sakura, don't sound upset…" he cut in only to be cut off by Sakura.

"Wakari-masen." (I don't understand)

He hinted some type of sadness in her voice.

"Me neither, but it isn't good for us to have him between the relationship. It's not right. It's not right when I HAVE to sneak to see my girlfriend every time her older brother visits. I don't want to do that anymore. You have to stand up to him." He paused to see if she wanted to say something, but there was silence at the end, He continued. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, with all my heart."

"Then you have to do something. I can't bear to see you cry or be sad, or frustrated any longer. I don't want myself like that either. He doesn't understand that I want to be with you forever."

Sakura began to feel warm and fuzzy inside. They've been together since they were twelve years old and he still could say the sweetest things and mean every single word. He wanted to marry her, have a family with her, and stay with her till the day they died. He never wanted to let go. They loved each other truly, even if they were so young. There was some type of understanding between the two.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked softly.

She didn't want to say no. At this point she wanted to run away with him somewhere so they could be alone with no evil big brother to bother them.

She clutched the phone tightly. "Hai, I'm for it."

"At the movie theater?"

"Iie, at my house, in the back yard. I'll climb out my window, onto the roof and we can sneak out."

Syaoran seemed surprised by Sakura's boldness to even think like that. "Are you sure?"

She grinned and spoke in a quiet voice, "Anything for you…Syaoran."

He smiled and in the same tone responded, "Ii-desu."(O.K)

She leaned against the wall. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Click.

Sakura sighed. She could never stop her heart from beating so fast when it came to talking to him. He was practically everything to her, but Touya would never care to see it. She placed the phone to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I can't wait to see him."

"See who?"

"Hoooeeee!!" Sakura whirled around and saw her older brother towering over her smirking.

"T-Touya w-hat are you doing here?"

"Give me that phone." He went to grab it, but Sakura backed away.

"No ones on the phone now."

"Who was that?" he demanded.

"Tomoyo!"

"Ha, like I'm going to believe that lie? My little sister is going out with that annoying baka. Am I right?"

Sakura's face flushed, but then she shook her head. "He's not baka!"

"See? I am right. That entire 'I can't wait to see him' act. It WAS him on the phone. Why can't you ever be honest? Why did you lie?"

Sakura couldn't believe this. Touya had the nerve to ask her that question when he basically knew why.

She began to get mad. "I had to lie, because my older brother hates my boyfriend, that's why I had to lie. I can never go any where with him because you're so over protective."

"I'm never in you're way, it's just that you're always seeing him at night. You're sixteen years old and you know nothing of what that kid might be capable of. He probably wants to…you know…"

"Syaoran isn't like that…you don't even know him…like I do. I love him, you don't!" Sakura saw her father come between them.

"What's going on?"

At this point Sakura's eyes were welding up with tears.

"Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" Fujitaka lift his hand to brush her eyes, but she was already running up to her room.

* * *

_The only way for me to be truly happy is for Touya to accept it all. I can never be free, if he could just resolve any hatred and accept Syaoran, _thought Sakura as she searched her closet for a pretty outfit to wear.

She sniffled._ Even if he's annoying at times, I do love him, but he needs to accept whom I love._

She picked out a light purple tank top, with little cute dolphins knitted on it, It came with a matching sweater and a jean skirt that was a couple of inched above her knees.

She headed to the washroom and cleansed herself, threw on her clothes, and redid her hair again, and made sure it was out flowing to her shoulders. She always wanted to look cute for Syaoran, of course.

At seven on the dot a small pebble was thrown against her window, which startled her. She ran to it, opened it and saw her knight in shining armor staring up at her grinning.

"Syaoran!" she cried and then scolded herself for being to loud. "I meant Syaoran," she said more quietly this time.

He chuckled at her. "You ready to go?"

Sakura nodded and giddily ran to her bedroom door and cracked it open. She could hear her father and her brother cleaning up in the kitchen. She smiled.

After that she climbed out her window and onto her roof.

"Uh…Sakura I think you shouldn't do that, I mean you could fall." Syaoran said in worry.

She shut her window and turned around, almost slipping. "I-I'm okay! Catch me!"

"W-what?" His eyes widened. "Sakura no…!"

She made a run off the roof, like a mad girl and launched herself into Syaoran's arms, which were outstretched. (The roof isn't that high, don't worry)

Syaoran didn't know what hit him, all he felt was his girlfriend toppling him onto the grassy ground, squashing him in the process. They were face to face and she could see that her boyfriend was wincing in pain.

Sheepishly Sakura said, "Oai deki te ureshii desu." (I'm glad to see you)

Syaoran slightly grinned. Their faces were just an inch apart and they were in a compromising position.

Sakura noticed that he looked funny and saw how she was fully on top of him. She blushed and got off from him. He sat up.

"You're too cute, you know that?" he said rubbing his shoulder.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy!" She moved in closer and their lips met in a sweet chaste kiss. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her to deepen it. It seemed like the perfect moment for them. Them underneath the stars, sneaking out, no one to bother them.

After what seemed long, Sakura broke apart and stared into his brown eyes.

"I can't believe I'm actually sneaking out of my own house." She giggled.

"We have no choice," he said and brushed his lips against hers again. "Come on before you're brother finds us here. He might kill me." He was ready to stand up, but Sakura wouldn't let him.

"Let him. I love you." She placed her lips back onto his. "I never want to let go." She mumbled.

Syaoran parted slightly. "My oh my, are we hungry for lust tonight…" he kissed her back and with his hands started to tickle her, making her fall onto the lawn laughing for him to stop.

"Stop, stop, okay…we can go now!" she laughed.

Syaoran stopped and stared at the beautiful cherry blossom that he would always love. She was so pretty at the moment. Her hair was a mess, her emerald green eyes were glistening from the moonlight glow, and her cheeks were flushed (from being so content). He just wanted her all to himself.

"Syaoran…" she began.

He also loved her sweet angelic voice that whispered his name. It was so pure.

Sakura couldn't help but be amazed by Syaoran herself. He was so handsome to her he looked down at her lovingly. She loved his dark chocolate colored hair, his entrancing brown eyes, his strong arms that always held her, his warm kisses. She loved him dearly.

"Who's out there?!"

"Hoe!" Sakura screeched and jumped up. Syaoran grabbed her hand and they both fled the yard. They knew it was Touya.

* * *

"What are we going to see?" asked Syaoran as they walked hand and hand down the sidewalk.

Sakura shook her head. "Do we have to see a movie?" she asked.

Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? What's wrong?"

They stopped walking and Sakura faced him. "I want to…I just want to be alone with you that's all."

"You're really sad aren't you?" he asked quietly thinking in the back of his mind that Touya was in her thoughts.

Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his firm chest. "Unh, about a lot of things…but you made me forget most of them. You don't make me sad Syaoran, you make me feel alive."

He gently placed a hand on her back. "You need to talk to Touya. He's making you miserable." He could feel her grip tighten. "He's a good brother I have to admit. He watches out for you and he doesn't want to see you get hurt."

Sakura automatically responded, "It's that, that gets me angry. You would never hurt me."

"I know that."

"So he's being too protective."

With his other hand he placed a hand on top of her chestnut brown hair. "Don't worry about it. Try and talk with him."

Sakura looked up at him. "Ii desu." She stood on her tippy toes to receive a kiss. Syaoran reacted and met her wish.

_I won't let go, I won't cry anymore, Touya has to know that my love for Syaoran Li is for real and there is nothing he could do about it, _She thought as a tear fell from one eye.

* * *

To be continued….

Sakura and Syaoran ditch going to see a movie and head over to his place…where trouble and crazy stuff begins. Touya gets paranoid…and so on…

Please review


	2. Let's Runaway

* * *

Authors Note: I'm trying to maintain Sakura's innocence, but at the same time she's a growing teenager with teenage issues, anger and she has the need to feel independent. You'll see more of her standing up for herself in this chapter. I'm trying to make it a little realistic. (Not too real though.)

* * *

Syaoran pulled out the keys to his apartment and unlocked the door. He politely stepped to the side and to let Sakura in.

_If Touya finds out that I'm over Syaoran's house, he would kill me, _thought Sakura. _But it's nothing to worry about; he's not going to find out._

"Since I didn't know that you were coming over, the place is a bit of a mess," he said scratching the back of his head. He shut the door.

Sakura smiled. "It's always a mess…let's eat something." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen area. She knew where everything was since she's been over his place before. She opened the cabinets to find a bunch of Ramen in there.

"Syaoran, you'll starve to death with just this to eat," Sakura said. She sifted through the other cupboards and all was empty. She sighed. "We'll do with Ramen."

Syaoran gave her an amused look. "You really want to cook for me that bad? You don't have to Sakura. I'll be back, I'm going to find us a movie to watch."

* * *

Touya had just finished arranging his things in his old room. He was worn out from the day, but was glad to eat a good meal afterwards. In two weeks he would be going back to school and so was Sakura (from her brief vacation). He still had his younger sister in his thoughts and Syaoran especially.

He never trusted him at all, he wasn't fond the fact that dad gave Sakura permission to date the young man.

Touya thought it was real sneaky of them to actually be official right when he left for college, (That was when Sakura was twelve). He got really angry when he knew that the 'baka' was coming over and hand holding his sister.

There was always a bad vibe between the two.

Touya wanted to check on his younger sister and apologize just for yelling at her (Not for Syaoran). He headed out of his room and down the hallway to her room.

He knocked a couple of times and when there was no answer he figured that she was asleep. So he opened it only to find an empty bed and a half opened window, with the warm July breeze blowing in.

His face twisted in horror. He bolted down the steps and found his father in his office typing something on the computer.

"Dad! Sakura's gone!"

"She's gone?"

"I think she snuck out and went over that kids house. You know…"

"Syaoran?"

Touya seemed furious. "I mean how could she do that. Dad you wouldn't let her out at seven at night would you?"

"They're probably at the movies. They do this every Friday Touya. Don't worry." His Dad stood up. He was flattered that Touya was very concerned but at the same time it was just too obsessive. He never understood why he never liked Syaoran at all.

Touya's face fell. "I can't believe you trust him with her. He's a sixteen year old male with male tendencies and I don't want him doing anything to hurt her."

Fujitaka turned around in his rolly chair, with his arms crossed. "You know I was paranoid just like you a few years ago and afterwards I realized that I sounded ridiculous. Why won't you try to trust Sakura? She's not the type to do stupid things and I know Syaoran will respect her decisions."

"He has a bad attitude, bullied my sister when they were in grade school, and he is a trouble maker. Dad, you don't know the guy…"

"I know him well enough to trust my own daughter." He cut in firmly.

It was no use into getting through with his father. He loved his sister very much even if he called her evil names (Monster), he wanted to be there for her. He knew what guys his age would do to girls like his sister. She seemed so vulnerable that her bubbly personality would get into the worst of worst situations. And at that moment he thought Syaoran was the worst.

_He probably kidnapped her. That little perv, _he thought. _I have to find her and see if she's okay._

__

* * *

Nothing was happening really. Sakura and Syaoran were just sitting under a thin blanket, with bowls of ramen noodles, watching a scary movie.

Sakura disliked scary movies, but seemed to not mind since Syaoran was right next to her hungrily stuffing his face. She thought it was so adorable.

"Where are you!? I can't see you…ahhhhh!!!" screamed the woman in the film.

Sakura was startled and scooted closer over to Syaoran. She set her bowl down and wrapped her hands around his arm, while he didn't noticed.

"I hate these kind of movies." She mumbled.

Syaoran heard her and said, "Gomen, I almost forgot." He immediately grabbed the remote and stopped the DVD.

"You don't have to turn it off, I just wanted you to enjoy you're movie, that's why I didn't say anything. It's you're house…"

"But you're in my house." He said tenderly as he went to kiss her, but was interrupted by the phone.

"Ugh, I'll get it," he crawled out from under the covers and headed over towards the kitchen area.

Sakura sighed, spreaded out on the floor, clutching the covers in her hands. She closed her eyes. She was so glad that she was there with her boyfriend.

_I wonder what it would be like to live with Syaoran, in a house away from Touya. It would be so great. We'll be all alone and we can see each other everyday in the morning. No worries, no fears, just us two…_

"Sakura!"

Sakura sat up startled. "Nani?"

Syaoran was standing over her holding the phone to her face. "It's for you, you're older brother."

Sakura nervously took it. By the look on Syaoran's face he didn't seem too thrilled. Sakura figured that Touya probably said something evil to him just now.

"Hello…"

"Sakura, what are you doing at that bastards house?!"

She gasped. "What are you saying?"

"Me and Dad **(not really worried)** are worried about you, I can't believe you snuck out of the house. What is he doing to you? Is he forcing you to do something…"

"Iie! He's not doing anything, he's being a perfect gentlemen."

"I know you're lying. You said you were going to the movies and then I call to find that my little naïve sister is at some teenage boys house instead!"

"It's not like that!" defended Sakura. "Why are you so afraid! I told you Syaoran and I are…"

"Sakura you're sixteen years old and you don't know a thing about love!"

Sakura had enough and clicked off. She dropped the phone, stood up, and ran out the apartment to stand outside to release any frustration and anger, leaving Syaoran bewildered.

_I never knew that being a teenager was so difficult. And I never understood why teenagers were so misunderstood until now, _thought Sakura.

She covered her face. "I can never be truly happy. I want Touya to be happy for me, but he never gives me a chance."

"Sakura-chan."

"Genki Desu…" (I'm fine).

"What are we going to do?"

It was a quick silence, but Sakura answered without hesitation.

"Run away, before our vacation is over."

Syaoran's eyebrows raised, "Runaway?"

Sakura turned around to face him. "Hai, and we can finally show that I'm responsible enough and mature enough to take care of myself and to be with you."

He uneasily laughed, "You're kidding right? I mean YOU Sakura Kinomoto running away? That's absurd."

"It's brilliant."

He shook his head. "Run away where?"

"To Tokyo, get an apartment, and tell no one. Well…maybe give a few hints or so…"

"Tokyo is expensive."

"I have enough money, we can stay for two weeks on our own, and it could be like paradise. I'll do anything for us to go Syaoran, anywhere to just be with you and only you."

_Sakura never sounded so eager before. She really wants to this, _thought Syaoran. He was unsure about the whole 'running away' thing. He didn't want it to look like he was kidnapping somebody's daughter and he didn't want Touya to hunt him down for slaughter. But he wanted to be with Sakura…alone. They didn't have to do anything out of the ordinary, so Touya shouldn't have to worry.

He felt Sakura's soft touch on his bare arm; she was staring into his eyes with those pleading emerald orbs just burning a hole through him. He couldn't say no. He loved her and he was grateful that she loved him so much that she wanted to actually risk being disowned by her brother, by running away with him.

She moved in closer wrapping her arms around him, embracing him as if he was her only hope for happiness.

"Let's go far away…" She whispered. "We can be by ourselves."

"I don't know…"

"Onegai, Syaoran…for me." **(Please)**

Five minutes later, he gave in, which ended up as you're usual make out session, which led to the house, but all that had mattered was she was happy and he dropped all his fears to the floor. It was worth it because she was smiling at him now, playing his messy hair.

She was sitting on the couch, barefoot, and on her knees and Syaoran was on the other side lying down slightly, only in his jeans that he wore that night. (No shirt! Yay!)

"It's going to be weird being alone," said Sakura thoughtfully.

"Not to me, I'm used to it," he said. He was getting real tired, especially from all that kissing they had just done. "It's comforting because you don't have to hear you're mother nag you and you don't have to hear you're sisters whining and crying all the time. I wasn't really at home half of the time anyway, I was always at the dojo training to become a great warrior."

"You weren't lonely?"

"I have to admit, I wanted to play with the other school kids, you know, be normal, play baseball, but I just didn't have the opportunity."

"You can do that now," assured Sakura. It was always interesting to hear stories from him about his childhood. Then again it was bothersome because he was never able to really have fun.

"I know, with you here." He reached over, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her down on top of him. She giggled.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

He ignored her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm sleepy, do you want to go home now and plan the 'big escape'?"

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Getting home was going to be the hard part, as well as getting back on her roof and climbing through the window safely. Syaoran was going to have to help her somehow.

What they didn't know was that Touya had locked her window shut and was down stairs in the living room waiting impatiently for his younger sister to return. It was nine o'clock and he was becoming a nervous wreck. Fujitaka was still preparing assignments in his office to give to his college class.

"If he laid a finger on her…"

Meanwhile…

"If you had you're cards with you…"

"I know, I know, but I wasn't thinking remember? I was thinking about you," retorted Sakura.

Syaoran shoved his hands in his pockets, "Let's just go to the front door. I'm sure I can face your brother's wrath. I mean I have before, whats the difference?"

"The difference is…that I was at you're house and it's kind of late…" She said meekly.

"Come on, let's just get you home safely." He took her hand and they headed around the front. The sidelight was on.

_Syaoran can be so sweet and Touya doesn't even know it. He just thinks he's a perverted troublemaker, who has a bad history. Well none of that was true. Syaoran is the opposite, _She thought as she was being dragged to the front door.

Once at the front they turned to face each other.

Syaoran noticed her head was hung low and she looked like she didn't want to even be at home. He pulled her into his arms and held her for what seemed forever. He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair.

"I'll run away with you." He said.

She held onto his shirt, resting her head on his shoulder staring off in the distance. She smiled, "Arigatou."

They stood there and hadn't noticed that Touya had eventually swung open the door in mad fury.

"Sakura! What are you doing?!"

"Hoooeeee!!" Sakura let go of Syaoran and whirled around. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. "You scared me!"

Touya's eyes then narrowed over to Syaoran. The boy he didn't trust. "And what are you doing to my sister, groping her?"

"Uh…no I was…just hugging her."

"I bet you were doing more than hugging with her weren't you?" he sneered. He took Sakura by the hand. "She must get going now."

"Touya!" she cried pulling her hand away from his grip. She glanced over at Syaoran who seemed to be glaring at Touya. "Leave him alone!"

"What were you doing at his house?"

"We weren't doing anything wrong," Syaoran said calmly. "She didn't want to go to the movies, so she wanted something to eat at my place. So she came over, I didn't force her."

"I don't care." Touya grabbed Sakura and pushed her behind his back.

"Sayounara," said Sakura quickly before the door was slammed in Syaoran's face.

Touya locked it.

"I never had this kind of trouble when Dad was just here with me. When you're here all hell breaks loose, I never get to see Syaoran when you're here because you're like some stalker."

Touya huffed. "I'm protecting you. Remember Sakura I was your age once, I know what this age was like. Rebelling, getting into trouble,"

"I'm not like you, I'm a good girl. I'm fine on my own. How come Dad trusts me and not you?"

"Leave dad out of this…"

"I love Syaoran and you're not getting in my way. You need to respect whom I love and how I love. If I want to date him, you don't have authority over me. You need to get over it and let me be a young lady. I'm not you're property. I'm just in love and you're making it hard for me and hard on him."

Sakura ran up the steps into her room. Without having Touya trying to talk

_If he can't understand, then I can never be truly happy. I sometimes think that he never been in love and he puts his aggression out on me. Touya just has to know why Syaoran makes me feel this way. He just has to._

"Why does he make you so happy?" She could hear her brother say.

Sakura shut her door. She answered it to herself. "He's there for me…he makes me laugh…he defends me…he's strong…and he loves everything about me. That's why he makes me happy. He helps me through the toughest time. He's more than a lover, he's a friend."

She made up her mind, the last two weeks of her vacation was going to be with Syaoran. If Dad approved (And she knew he would) she would be out of the house in no time.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to get away."

She began to pack.

To Be Continued….

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen? Okay lets see…we know that they're running away, we know that Touya's being a jerk, and we know that there's going to be a ch. 3.

So next time on "Nothing But You" the 'Escape plan' begins and funny stuff happens…


	3. The Escape

Her eyes quivered open as the sunlight from her window hit her face. She rolled over on her bed restlessly trying to escape the brightness of the sunrays. She pulled her blanket over her head and attempted going back into sleep, but was too late by the pounding on her door.

"Kaiju, wake up. I made breakfast!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Leave me alone," she groaned into her pillow. She needed sleep and she wanted sleep. All night she was making notes about where She and Syaoran would escape, how, and where they were going to sleep.

Touya left finally. She could hear his noisy footsteps go padding down the steps. That made her even more aggravated. She was ridiculously exhausted and her ears were still ringing from Touya yelling at her to wake up.

"Syaoran…" she mumbled.

* * *

Ten minutes later….

Syaoran gathered up all his pride, courage, (whatever) and lifted his finger timidly to ring the doorbell. He was hoping and praying that Touya wouldn't answer the door.

He had everything planned out and he had his car with him too, just in case Touya jumped out the door threatening to kill him with a butcher knife. He actually never ran away before and that morning he was trying desperately not to back down on doing it, for Sakura's sake.

_It's not like we're running away AND getting married, _He thought. _We're just running away with Sakura's dad permission._

Syaoran waited for a while before the door opened and there stood Sakura still in her PJ's half asleep and half grumbling about her brother waking her up.

"Baka, Touya, Baka…" She rubbed her eyes and noticed that Syaoran was standing in front of her, dressed and ready to go. Unfortunately running away was the last thing on Sakura's mind.

"Sakura…uh…is your brother downstairs or what?" he asked nervously, looking pass her shoulders and over her head to make sure Touya wasn't spying on them.

Sakura shook her head no and then after a few seconds, she then realized why Syaoran was at her house so early in the morning.

"Hoe, I forgot!" she almost cried.

Syaoran winced and placed his finger against his lips. "Sshhhhh! Your brother."

Sakura whirled around thinking Touya was behind her; she was frightened out of her wits. She stumbled backwards and felt Syaoran place his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Sakura, its okay, he's not here…yet."

_I forgot! Oh no! I have to get dressed, I-I have to pack up, I-I, _She thought frantically.

"Syaoran, stay right there, I'll be right back."

The door closed, and Syaoran, who was kind of annoyed at Sakura's thoughtlessness, began to pace back and forth and then eventually he headed over to the car and leaned against it.

* * *

"Ohayo, big brother." Sakura said cheerfully as she approached him. "I'm going to brush my teeth now." **(LIE #1)**

Touya raised an eyebrow suspiciously. It was impossible for his little sister to be in a good mood after that rude awakening that he gave her twenty minutes ago. He threw the towel he was using over his shoulder and muttered, "Hmph."

Sakura laughed slightly. "I'm going to the store for dad, to get ingredients for tonight's meal and then over to my other friends house, and…"**(Lie #2)**

"And what? To that Gakki's house AGAIN?" **(Kid)**

"Iie! He's out of town today." **(Lie #3)** She lowered her eyes. "Why can't you give me a break for once and stop being so…over protective." She brushed pass him and into her room. Touya followed her mid way through. He was getting annoyed at her attitude lately.

"I thought you were going to wash room."

"DAD!!!!"

* * *

Fujitaka sat his two older children down at the kitchen table, as breakfast was on the stove preparing. He seemed disappointed at the immature behavior that was currently going on.

"Anone, Touya I think you need to give your sister some privacy and as for you Sakura no more lying to your brother, you hear. Just be honest and if Touya doesn't agree…you can always come to me. Of course I would be very mature about it…" **(Listen)**

"Hey," mumbled Touya cutting his father off. "Mature? I am mature dad."

Fujitaka sighed at him and then looked over at Sakura. She looked very anxious about something but he knew better than to ask what was wrong, especially in front of Touya. Besides he knew that Syaoran and his daughter were spending two weeks in Tokyo before summer vacation was over.

Her father gave one lecture by another, once finished, Sakura jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs recklessly into her bedroom. She headed towards her closet, swung it open and began to stuff her belongings in the suitcase. At the same time she was praying that Syaoran didn't get weary of waiting for her. Already 20 minutes of valuable time was wasted.

_This was not the plan, _She thought. _Touya better not interrupt me ever again._

As soon as she was finished, she clicked her suitcase shut, and stood up. She then stared into her mirror to make sure she didn't appear to 'just get out of bed'.

* * *

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura said as she ran out the front door. She was holding her bag with both arms, since it weighed a tone. A bead of sweat came down the side of her face. She was breathless and her arms were aching form the load.

She winced as she walked down one step at a time, straining herself.

"Syaoran!!" she yelled.

Syaoran's head jerked up. He was in his car half asleep. He peered out his window and saw his girlfriend having a hard time with her bag. He immediately got out the car.

"Sakura, you could of asked me to carry it," he said. With one arm, he swooped up her bag, hauled it to his car, and threw it in the back seat. Sakura was in awe at how easily Syaoran did it. She blushed a little.

"Did Touya suspect anything?" he asked. He took her hand and led her around the car to the passenger seat. "Hn?"

Sakura shook her head no. "But as usual, my dad saved the day. Now we can go to Tokyo with out any worries. Just you and me." She got into the car happily, but still evidently tired from the rush of things.

_It's really happening. We're sort of running away, from big brother that is, _She thought. She watched as Syaoran walked around the car and got into the drivers seat.

"It's really happening," said Sakura wistfully.

Syaoran smiled. "But we can't keep running away for the rest of our lives you know. We're going to have to get Touya to accept US or we'll never be happy." There was a slight hint of seriousness in his voice that caused Sakura to frown.

He placed a firm grip on the steering wheel. "Let's just have fun okay? In two weeks we won't have to worry about Touya anymore. He'll be gone, back to college and you and I can go to as many movies as we want."

Sakura quietly said, "Demo…" **(But)**

"Don't look that way, believe me there are worst days."

"I just hope that one day he can just stop being controlling." Sakura sat back in her seat. Her lips tried curving into a smile, but it just wasn't happening.

"Let's just have fun Sakura." After that Syaoran pulled out his keys and started the ignition. After a few seconds he pulled off.

* * *

"Hey! What the hell! Where are you taking my little sister!" screamed Touya as he ran out the house. He watched helplessly as Syaoran's black sports car sped down the road, disappearing into the morning mist.

He was breathing heavy; his hands were balled up into two tight fists. His face was red and the expression on his face was distorted.

"Ahh! That baka!"

Meanwhile, inside the Kinomoto residence…

Fujitaka watched as his son almost hyperventilate in the middle of the street, drawing odd glares from neighbors. He almost found the whole scene humorous but also found it rather annoying. Will his son be able to let go of her someday?

He turned away from the window. The relationship of Syaoran and his daughter was reminded him of his relationship with his wife. When he met his wife she was sixteen, but her cousin who was very much similar to Touya hated it and always wanted them to break up. And it was always for stupid reasons.

Touya would say that Sakura could date Syaoran as long as they were in his presence, but in reality he wanted the relationship to be destroyed.

Fujitaka couldn't favor Touya's ideas. They were just wrong and down right vile. Fujitaka was in love before and he knew the feeling. He wanted Sakura to be happy and he knew that she was _really_ in love with the boy.

"Be careful Sakura," he said to himself.

Touya stormed into the house. Anger was not detailed in his face anymore; it was more like sadness and betrayal.

"That kaijuu lied to us Dad! She said she was going to the store and…"

Fujitaka raised a hand to silence his son from his angry rant. He calmly began to speak, "Let her be…or she'll never come back." Then he turned away and headed into his study leaving Touya gaping.

"Nani? Dad, what are you saying? You let her go with that…you must be joking!"

Fujitaka closed the door without a word.

Touya stood in the middle of the room in silence and stared at the office door.

_I can't stand this! I have to find her!_

Touya made a quick dash upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Sakura pulled out a small little notebook and began writing the activities that she and Syaoran would do in the city. She then took out a small grape scented pen, with a heart shape on the end of it. She began to scribble down random stuff.

Syaoran hadn't noticed until he stopped at a red light. He looked over to his side and saw her occupied in a tiny notebook. She furrowed her eyebrows, scrunched up her nose, and shook her head. She crossed something out and started over again.

"What are you writing about?" he asked curiously.

Sakura automatically responded jokingly, "Our Honey moon."

Syaoran's eyes widen, he was taken back by her answer. Nervously he asked, "Come again? You said what?"

Sakura laughed a little at the look on his face. He seemed shocked and frightened at the same time. Marriage was definitely the last thing on his mind.

"No, silly. I'm writing a list of things to do when we get to Tokyo." Sakura started to jot down notes again.

Syaoran nodded, half relieved. Yeah, he was going to marry her, but not NOW. That was like a million years away in his 16 year old mind.

He drove for a while with impeding silence between the two of them. Sakura seemed to be writing a novel ( 20 pages Sakura, sheesh!) and Syaoran stomach started to growl for food. A half hour passed, they were almost reaching the city. Tokyo skyline was a mile away and ahead they could see the tip of Tokyo tower.

"Syaoran?"

"Hai."

"Would you ever leave me?"

_What kind of question is that? _He thought in panic. He kept his eyes on the road and his composure.

"Never. Why?"

Sakura shook her head slowly. "Nothing, just asking." She quickly went back to writing.

Syaoran gave her a questionable look. "Sakura, don't worry. I love you and that's all that matters. If we don't end up together, and break apart, we'll always find are way back into one another's arms."

Sakura smiled at his comment. "In one another's arms? I love that."

Syaoran shrugged. "It's not that good of a line. It's been used before."

"Silly, you said it and that's all that matters. Silly Syaoran…" Sakura said his name in a whisper, leaned over, placed her soft lips on his cheek, and held that kiss for a while.

"I love you," she said against his skin and then kissed him again.

* * *

To Be Continued…. (Hope you liked)


End file.
